Call Me Didi
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: High school, the worst years of your life. It'll chew you up and spit you out the more different you are compared to everyone else. Luckily for Yao, it's his last, which he'll be spending the whole time looking after his little brother, Xiang, who's joining the school for the first time in hopes it won't be like or treat him like his last. Transgender characters
1. Chapter 1

Summer was coming to an end and school was approaching fast for a small group of friends. Trying to enjoy the last bit of summer vacation, the group of five decided to spend as much time together as possible. Or more like the energetic American friend pulling the rest of the group around before school started.

"Can you believe this is going to be our last year?" Francis asked. "We'll be separated this time next year."

"Don't talk about that!" Alfred exclaimed, clearly upset on the fact. "Man, I'm gonna be still here next year..."

Arthur laughed at his cousin. "Junior." Alfred made a face at his smirk.

"Orientation is tomorrow," Ivan spoke up. "We can see if we have any classes together."

"You three might," Yao glumly answered. "My parents still made me take all these AP classes."

"What!?" Francis exclaimed. "Senior year is supposed to be the easy break year!"

"Aren't you supposed to have some electives?" Alfred asked.

"He took summer classes at the college, remember?" Arthur bluntly added.

"Dude, you're like the poster guy for Asian stereotypes," Alfred said to Yao, who just stuck his tongue out at him.

"If that's the case," Ivan started, "then you should be taking the electives. Since you took the summer classes and all."

"How was that?" Francis asked.

"Can we not talk about that?" Yao groaned, resting his chin on his hand, elbow on the table. "It was just work aru. We'll see on the classes..."

"Speaking of work," Arthur mumbled, looking at his watch. "My shift starts in 20 minutes. I need to go."

"What?" Alfred whined. "It's our last three days of summer and you're still working?"

"I have to go back to work as well," Ivan said, standing. Alfred whined more.

"Don't you have football today?" Arthur asked Alfred, annoyed.

"Man!" Alfred cried. "I forgot! My dad'll kill me if I miss another practice!"

"Looks like our meet up's coming to an end," Francis said before starting to go. He said goodbye as he began to leave first, only someone grabbed his arm when he was walking out the coffee shop.

"Wait, Francis."

Francis turned, raising a brow. "Yao?"

"Could you... help me out with something...?" Yao begrudgingly asked.

Francis smiled brightly. "But of course! Anything for my sweet little friend!"

Yao grumbled something under his breath. Francis' frilly personality was the reason why he was so reluctant on asking him for help, but he didn't have much of a choice. "Come with me..."

Back with the others, the three teens were quite surprised to see Yao taking off after Francis of all people.

"What do you think that's about?" Alfred asked.

"Hard to say," Ivan answered. "Never seen Yao so frantic about Francis."

"He probably just needs a ride home," Arthur said after rolling his eyes at the other two. "The three of us are busy and Francis is the only one free."

"They're going back inside the mall," Ivan pointed out.

"We were just there!"

Alfred jumped back a bit from his cousin's sudden booming voice. "Dude, calm down! What's got your panties in a twist?"

Arthur glared at his cousin. "Football."

"Shit!" And with that, Alfred was out the door.

"Idiot..." Arthur said under his voice before noticing Ivan staring at him. "W-what?"

"Nothing," Ivan answered.

* * *

Yao let out an exhausted sigh, finally home after yet another meet up with his friends. He still didn't understand why Alfred continued to set those up; they did the exact same things all the time! Even so, he was gladly at home.

"Ma, I'm back," Yao called from the front door, removing his shoes.

"Okay!" Yao's mother shouted back from the kitchen.

"Where's Didi?"

There was a sudden clashing sound of dishes being dropped. "Yao!" Yao's mother furiously yelled.

Yao took a deep breath and ignored any more yelling his mother threw at him. He rushed to the stairs and headed up, knocking on one of the doors. "Didi?" The door opened and Yao went in.

"Hey, Di-" Yao started but cut himself off when stumbling on something. Shopping bags. "What's this?"

"The clothes Mama bought me for school..." Yao's brother, Xiang, answered, sitting back on his bed. He was playing his video games before as usual.

"Oh..." Yao dejectedly responded, knowing full well what that meant. He sighed, heading over and sitting beside his young brother. "Don't worry, Didi. New school, new people. And our counselor's very nice; I'll go with you to talk to her tomorrow."

"Yeah..."

Yao gave a soft smile, wrapping his arm around Xiang's shoulder in hopes of comforting him. "Sophomore year's not too bad aru. It'll be fun finally going to the same school again."

Xiang only nodded his head, gaze still down.

Yao ruffled his brother's hair. "Hey, wanna see what I got today?"

* * *

Didi - little brother  
Gougou - big brother (Cantonese)

* * *

_I need to stop posting new stories with so many already out and barely updating... But I just needed this out in the open! Hope this story doesn't mirror another bc I don't recall reading a fic like this before. Sorry if it does!_

_PS hints of OTP maybe. Depending on where this goes..._


	2. Chapter 2

The first day of school and the first thing the students had to do was sit through a back to school assembly. For some it was exciting, others a waste of energy already low.

"We finally get to sit next to each other during assemblies," Alfred cheerfully said to Arthur, Francis, and Ivan. Freshmen and sophomores sat at one side of the gym while juniors and seniors sat at the other.

"Yes, time to sit through your overly school spirit again," Arthur blankly said.

"Where's Yao?" Ivan asked, scanning the students filing in. "He should be here by now."

As the others joined Ivan's task of searching for their Chinese friend, Arthur turned to Francis. "Hey, what did you and Yao do after you guys left the coffee shop?"

Francis turned to Arthur, giving a sly smirk. "Why?" He chuckled at his frenemy's scrunched up, fumed face. "He told me to keep it to myself, wishes I choose to respect."

"Prat," Arthur grumbled as his cousin called out he found their friend.

"There he is!" Alfred pointed out. "Who's the other guy?"

"Huh, dunno," Francis responded, noticing the boy beside Yao. "Perhaps another friend?"

"Nah, Yao only hangs with us. We'd know who he'd be if he was his friend," Alfred said.

"You can ask him because here he come," Ivan noticed.

Yao had ruffled up the unfamiliar boy's hair before the two separated. The group noticed the other heading to the sophomore bleachers.

"Who was that?" Ivan asked for the group when Yao located them.

"My little brother," Yao answered, taking a seat.

"You have a brother!?" Alfred yelled out. "How did we not know this!?"

Yao shrugged. "Never came up?"

"We've known you for years and you having a brother never came up?" Francis rhetorically asked.

"In his defense, it's not like we ever went over to his house," Arthur said with a measly shrug.

"Thank you," Yao thanked Arthur for defending him.

Ivan gave a questioning look and head tilt. "I thought you had a sister."

"What's with all of you suddenly caring about every detail of my life?" Yao hissed, annoyed.

Alfred held his hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, alright. But we get to meet him later!"

"What?"

"Shush!" Arthur silenced the others. "Assembly's starting."

* * *

Four class periods later, it was lunch time. Yao rushed out of his classroom to meet up with his brother at the younger teen's classroom. When he got there, Xiang was just coming out. "How were your classes?" Yao asked, clearly worried as they headed down towards Yao's group's usual lunch spot.

"Looks like all the teachers got the email," Xiang answered. "They all called me Leon."

Yao gave a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear aru."

"You don't have to worry so much, Gou. I can take care of myself now," Xiang mumbled, the two of them beginning to approach Yao's friends. Xiang stopped walking when noticing this.

Yao stopped as well. "You had to transfer here for a reason, Didi." He ruffled his brother's hair. "Until you've proven to have fit in and get some friends, I'm going to worry."

"You'll be worrying for a long time then," the antisocial teen bluntly said, making the other laugh. "Do I have to eat with your friends?"

Yao laughed again. "Yeah, I don't blame you for not wanting to. Sadly, Alfred already saw you."

"Yao!" said American shouted, waving to the Chinese brothers. "That your brother!?"

Xiang rolled his eyes as Yao just smiled at the sophomore. "Come on. It's not that bad," he said as he lead them to the table.

"Are you sure?" Xiang asked. "From what I heard from you, it is."

Yao ignored his brother, introducing everyone. "Everyone, this is my younger brother, Xi-"

"Leon," Xiang quickly cut in.

"Leon," Yao correct. "Didi, this is Alfred, Arthur, Francis, and Ivan."

"Hi..." Xiang greeted, more looking at the ground. His brother had him take a seat beside him.

"So this is the brother we heard absolutely nothing about," Arthur said.

"You sure your name's 'Leon'?" Alfred asked. "I heard, like, three different things."

"It's Leon," Xiang answered, turning to his brother. Yao just sheepishly smiled, not used to using the teen's English name.

"Why is your name English while yours is Chinese?" Ivan asked Yao and Xiang, curious.

"I, uh, prefer my Chinese name," Yao answered.

"So you have an English name?" Arthur asked, smirking. Yao's cheeks tinted, caught.

Xiang chortled. "Declan..."

"Di!" Yao yelled, flushed.

"Wait a minute," Francis started, pausing everyone. He looked carefully at Xiang, who shrunk back uncomfortably. "Aren't those the clothes I helped picked out for you?" he asked Yao. Both Yao and Xiang awkwardly turned away from the French teen.

"That's what you two were doing?" Arthur asked.

"Maybe..." both brothers answered.

"What? Why?" Francis asked.

"Don't worry about it," Yao waved him off. "Just eat your lunch aru. All of you."

"Sure thing, Declan," Arthur joked. Alfred broke down laughing, Francis joining him. Ivan was just smiling as Yao, clearly embarrassed, yelled at his friends.

"Damn it, Di!"

Xiang only held his head down, holding down his own laughter.

* * *

_Always had Xiang use Leon in places like school, so thought Yao'd have a name, too! He just hates to use it haha! Declan... Just a cute headcanon name~_


	3. Chapter 3

Yao looked at the clock in his classroom. A few more minutes until the period was over. Next period was P.E., though, not for him. Yao finished his needed credits for P.E. last year. It was Xiang who had it next.

"Damn it..." the senior muttered, anxious for his brother. It's been weeks since school started and he was still worried as hell. The locker room had to be the worse place for boys like Xiang who were prone to being picked on. He knew Alfred was in the same class, but that didn't help much.

"-ao! Yao!"

"What?" Yao snapped out of his worry filled mind. He turned, seeing Arthur staring back at him.

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" Arthur asked, irked with being ignored.

"Sorry," Yao grumbled, not exactly meaning it.

Arthur sighed. "Anyways, want to finish up the project tomorrow? Library like usual?"

"Sure," Yao answered, grabbing his backpack as the bell rang.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked as the two of them left their psychology class. "You always seem stiff and on edge near the end of this class," he added when Yao gave him a confused look. "Your next class is Physics, which you enjoy."

Yao sighed, stopping his walk to the science class. "It's just Xiang," he answered. The others were used to him calling his brother by his Chinese name compared to English. "He has P.E. this period and-"

"Yao," Arthur interrupted. "You worry way too much about your brother." It didn't even take a week after seeing the two siblings together and the group already knew Yao was the over doting, over protective brother to the younger teen.

"My relationship with my brother is way different than you and your brothers, okay?" Yao huffed, turning away with crossed arms. Doing so made Yao glance out the window and towards their school's field. He instantly spotted Xiang sitting on the artificial grass and Alfred inadvertently annoying the hell out of him.

Yao smiled at the sight. Xiang should be fine, especially with Alfred beside him talking so amiably.

"Okay, maybe he'll be alright," the Chinese teen finally said. "It has been weeks and there hasn't been any issues aru."

"See. He's fine," Arthur responded. "So, tomorrow? I'll swing by at 2:00."

"Yeah, sure," Yao answered, starting off to class again.

"I swear, can't you drive yourself?"

"Don't you care about the Earth? Carpool!"

"You just don't want to pay for gas!"

* * *

The next day, Yao and Arthur started their project at the library. They snipped and glued as they worked on their psychology poster project. The two seniors didn't get much done, their time working on the project cut short when an event they were unaware of started at the public library.

"There's no room on these tables," Yao complained to Arthur, having moved to the back.

"We can finish this up tomorrow," Arthur suggested, slightly annoyed with his friend's constant complaining.

"I don't want to do this tomorrow," Yao groaned.

"My house?"

"Remember the last time we tried to work at your house?"

"Well at least we could go to my house! You've never invited us over to yours."

Yao paused. His house was close. And they could probably finish their project quickly. "Alright fine. Since it's just you aru."

Arthur almost messed up his cutting when Yao agreed to him going to his house. "What? Are you serious?"

"Hurry up and pack up," Yao shot back. "Sooner we leave, sooner we get to my house, and sooner we finish this up."

Arthur stumbled a bit, doing as told.

The two of them took a quick drive back to Yao's house. The Chinese teen was growing irked in the car ride, turning over to Arthur. "Quit being tense."

"It's kinda hard since this is the first time I've been to your house since meeting you in elementary school. Seriously, why don't you let people over?" Arthur shot back.

"My parents didn't like people over when we were younger," Yao first answered, 'we' being him and Xiang. "And now we don't like having people over." Again, him and Xiang. "You're starting to make me regret inviting you now," the Chinese teen deadpanned as they pulled into the driveway.

The two of them walked up to the front, Yao unlocking the door. Arthur took in the sight. His friend's house was so... normal. The front door opened up to the living room. Passed the living room was the kitchen, an island counter separating the two rooms. That was all he could see immediately besides the stairs in front of them.

"We can work on the back porch," Yao said, snapping Arthur out of his thoughts. He went straight towards the back door passed the kitchen. Arthur followed behind, still looking around.

"Who's this?" a woman's voice rang.

Arthur turned to the voice, finally noticing the older woman he assumed was Yao's mother in the kitchen. He never really seen her before, the lady looking like a more feminine version of Yao. And to think that was even possible the English teen couldn't help but think.

"One of my friends, Ma," Yao answered nonchalantly. "Library was too loud, so we're finishing orr project here aru."

"Oh! I'll go make something for you boys then!" Mrs. Wang cheerfully said.

Arthur smiled politely. "Thank you for allowing me over, Mrs. Wang."

"Of course! My children never have people over! I'm glad Yao is friends with such a polite boy!" Mrs. Wang said, beginning to make something for the seniors. "Work in the living room! It's chilly outside!"

"No, it's fine, Ma."

"It's cold! You want your polite friend to get sick?"

Yao groaned. "Fine, we'll work in my room."

Arthur thanked for Chinese lady for her words agains. She seemed like a nice and caring mother in his eyes, but the imaged changed a moment later as they headed for the stairs.

"Didi! I'm home!" Arthur listened to Yao call up first. The English teen noticed this practically caused his mother to flip like a switch.

"Yao!" she yelled, the only thing Arthur understood before she started yelling angrily in Chinese. He turned to Yao, only seeing him roll his eyes and glare back at his mother.

"Go up straight to my room first. I'll be up in a second," Yao said before arguing back with this mother.

Arthur was going to question his friend, unsure which room would be his, but Yao and his mother looked to be in a very serious and heated argument. Not wanting to get involved or interfere in something that didn't involve him, the English teen went up.

Stepping through the upstairs hallway, Arthur noticed all the pictures that were hung on the wall. He scanned through them as he went to find Yao's room, noticing something. There was a lot of pictures of his friend when he was a kid and another girl with hair reaching her lower back a little younger than him in all the photographs, but not one of Xiang.

"What are you doing?"

Arthur turned, seeing Yao finally coming up. He could tell his friend was in no mood for any tomfoolery or such.

"I told you to go _straight_ to my room," Yao hissed. He stalked passed Arthur to his room, the English teen following behind him. They went right to work once closing the door part way.

"Uh, everything okay?" Arthur finally asked after working for some time.

"Yeah, why?" Yao hissed, clearly not okay.

"Well, you and your mom were shooting daggers at each other, and you're still clearly tense," Arthur fearlessly answered.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Just finish your part," Yao grumbled, continuing to work.

"Gougou," another new voice called. It was Xiang, poking his head through the door.

"Hey, Didi," Yao called. Arthur noticed how he instantly made a 180 and was back to his normal self.

Arthur watched as Yao went over to Xiang, the two brothers whispering some things to each other.

"You don't have to call me that at home, Gou. It only pisses off Ma and Ba, and you get in a crap load of trouble."

"Di, you're my brother and I'm not calling you anything else."

Arthur attempted to play it off as if he wasn't listening in, but it was hard to do with the room already so quiet. He continued working as the brothers talked, trying to keep his focus on the project when Yao's mother's voice called for Yao.

"Alright! Coming!" Yao had called back, starting to head out.

"Uh," Arthur started, standing from his spot.

"No, you can just stay here," Yao stopped him. "I can bring up whatever my mom made us." And with that, he left.

Arthur and Xiang stared back at each other for a moment.

"So..." Arthur started once more, but didn't get far either.

"Bye," Xiang blankly said, leaving the older teen and heading back to his room.

Arthur stood awkwardly. Since he was already standing, he started looking around Yao's room a bit. He was working so diligently that he never quite got a good look. The room was neat, as to be expected of his Chinese friend. Not much decorated the walls except for some scenery photographs and more family photos. This time, Xiang was present.

Accidentally fumbling on his footing, Arthur tripped. He tried to catch himself on the nearest wall, but the wall ended up to be the closet. The teen ended up sliding the closet door open as he fell to the ground. "Bloody hell..." Arthur groaned, rubbing his soar ankle. It wasn't too bad at least.

With a sigh, the English teen stood. He was about to close the closet door once again, but something caught his eye. Unable to help himself, Arthur took a peek. "What the...?"

"Alright, hope you're fine with Chinese food," Yao's sudden voice called, Arthur quickly closing the closet door as he was entering. "If I hear one comment about this- what are you doing?"

"J-just admiring all the posters you have," Arthur stuttered. "They're all so beautiful. Where did you get them?"

"A cousin took and sent them to me," Yao hesitantly answered, eying Arthur as he placed the plate down on the table.

"That's nice! Shall we finish this up?" Arthur asked, getting back to work. Yao didn't question him aloud any more than Arthur questioned the bags of girls' clothing in the closet.

* * *

_Newer chapters are probably going to be longer now, no doubt. Also, updated what this is mainly about in the summaries, so the little, weird hints may be more understandable._


End file.
